The mission
by I.am.bere
Summary: I'm new at this so please don't judge. Cammie and Zach never meet each other till this point. The plot is set before both of them go on a mission.( on a different mission). Cammie is out with the girls they're trying to get her laid before she goes. Same for Zach he's out with the guys and they're trying to get him laid. LEMONS/SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS ZAMMIE
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this so please don't judge. Cammie and Zach never meet each other till this point. The plot is set before both of them go on a mission.( on a different mission). Cammie is out with the girls they're trying to get her laid before she goes. Same for Zach he's out with the guys and they're trying to get him laid. Still deciding if I'm going to continue the story after they both get laid.**

 _Cam pov._

"Cam come on open up stop being a baby about this, " yelled Macey. In exactly two days I'm going on a mission for 3 month, and the girl want me to get la-la-laid God I hate that word. Right after they finish doing my makeup and hair I went to the restroom and locked myself in there as a sign of protest .

"Cameron Ann Morgan get ur ass out here now or God help u I will get Bex to break down the door, drag you out and and put this dress on you!" Macey scream. At that point I open the the door because if I'm being honest I love Bex with all my heart, but that British girl scares the crap out of me.

"Finally, now are you done babying around" asked Macey with a serious look on her face.

"Maybe" I answered.

"Came-"

"Fine I'll corroborate but just know that I'm not enjoying it" I said before she started screaming again.

"Good now put this mini dress on"Macey said while handing me a black strapless dress. After I had the dress and the shoes on I was ready. I looked around the room and notice that everyone was already dressed and ready to go. I also notice that we all had similar dresses except different color, Liz was yellow, Bex was red, and Macey's was purple.

"About time Morgan I really thought that I had to drag you out, and secretly hoping." Bex smile looking flawless as ever.

Rebecca Baxter (don't ever call her that in person she will kill you) has been my best friend since childhood are parent used to go on mission together. If I ever was in trouble she would be the first person I'd call. Bex is so beautiful that with her cappuccino-colored skin and her beautiful long black hair, her perfect body. But behind all that is a spy that has been trained to kill, and will not hesitate to give up her life for the good of mankind.

Elizabeth Sutton is another best friend. But she is the total opposite of Bex. Sure like Bex she is trained to kill and give up her life, but she doesn't do the field. Liz is our techie she is smarter that all three(Bex Macey and I ) of us combined, unlike Bex and I she didn't have spy parent or like Macey filthy rich. Liz was an ordinary girl, well that is until our agency Gallagher **recruited** her for having a high iQ and successfully hacking the F.B.I. Liz is really short 4'10 and she's 22 years old but she can be very deadly when she needs to. She has very light skin and long light brown hair. But a heart as night as the sun.

Macey McHenry is the absolute most beautiful girl in the world, she would but every model to shame. We met Macey in our sophomore year and he didn't like her but as time past, we started to lover her and now she is one of my sisters. Macey parents are filthy rich and spoil her a lot. Her parents sign her to the academy but little did she know she was descended from the founder. She has beautiful skin with black hair that should be on those hair commercials you see on tv.

Finally me I'm nothing special I'm 5'2 I'm white completed and have long dirty blond hair. My parents were spies my father lossed his life on a mission n I'm willing to do the same. Like my father I'm a pavement artist which means I can hide in plain sight.

"Cammie are we going or what" Liz brought me back into the real world.

"If I say no we're still gonna go so why ask" I said.

"Because Cam the real question are you coming voluntarily or am I going to have to drag you into the car" Bex asked

"I'm coming don't get ur panties in a twist"I said walking towards the door.

Zach pov (I apologize if this sounds to girly never have written in a guys pov)

Everytime I go out on a mission the guys always try to get me laid before but, every time I come up with an excuse. Saddly this time the guys were prepared, and ended up having an counterexample for all my excuses. So here I am getting dressed to go to a club.

"Zach hurry the fuck up" yelled Grant,"I want to leave already"

"Stop acting like a baby, I'm going." I yelled back

I live alone in my huge apartment but most of the days I feel like I have roommates since the guys like to crash here. Grants here the most I don't really mind I shared a room with him since seventh grade when we both enrolled at Blackthorn institute for boys. Nick and Jonas are here often as well but unlike grant they both have manners and call before coming, just to make sure I don't have company. I known these four guys all through high school, well I really wouldn't call the place we went a school as much. Sure they thought us the basic, but they thought us extra stuff like how to be an assassin, but let's keep that between you and me .

Grant we became friends easily when he pranked the p&e teacher. He's really though and all but deep inside he has a heart. Whenever we are on the field I want Grant and Nick by my side and Jonas far way in a room full of computers. Sure Jonas can take care of himself against anyone ordinary, but when you're fighting to kill that's just not him. Nick can take care of himself well so I never have to look back and make sure he doesn't need back up. Grant well let me just put it this way he's like a human bear, as big and tough ( and when I say big I don't mean chubby I mean he's got some muscle).

"Hey Zach are you coming or what" Nick asked.

"Yeah"

Both cammie and Zach life been happening around the same time.I had so much of a hard time with Zach's point of view so I'll probably won't try again since this one was horrible. If get at least 5 reviews I'll start working on the next chapter knowing that this is at least has a little of fans. If you have any suggestions please tell me, again this is my first fan fiction.


	2. Authors Note

So it's been a long time two years to be exact damn so I'm kinda thinking of continuing this story or just starting a new one all over again but we'll see although I am working on chapter two right now trying to make it long kinda making it up for 2 years

Or maybe I'll delete it and edit the first chapter and re publish it


End file.
